Just Let Go
by Galaxy14
Summary: Melinda Gordon sends one of her new friends, Callum, to try to save a soul because this is the one job she can't do herself.


This is What Happens With War

•Lena•

I felt lost. Lost in a storm and I could never find my way out. Trapped forever until I could find a way to let it go. To let go of all the hope, anger, and frustration that I had built up inside my soul. There was a bright flash of lightning in the clear blue sky as I continued my path. Straight down the middle of an everlasting road that lead to nowhere. No cracks, no flaws. Just perfection. I wondered, how could perfection happen in this horrid world we lived in?

As far as everything went I was the last person alive. The last 'sane' person on earth. But that changed the second I saw a bend in my perfect, endless road. That person, from a distance I could tell he was like me, someone who understood why the world had paused like it had. My stride never faltered as I approached the person. He seemed to be holding a light in his hands, and the closer I got I could see how similar we really were, and he seemed familiar somehow. Apart from the fact that he was a guy, we were almost like twins. His light brown hair matched mine, but evidently his was not pulled back into a braid. The boys hair fell down into his eyes, I couldn't make out what color they were yet though.

As I took another step, just a few feet from him I could feel myself step through a barrier. Water? No, not just water, sea-spray blasted into my face and rain poured down the instant I stepped though. But I kept my pace going foreword until I was face-to-face with the boy. The light in his hands was a glowing inferno, I knew now that he was definitely not like all the other people I had encountered. My gaze traveled up from the tiny inferno to his brilliant green eyes. I was already soaked, and the rain was icy cold but somehow I kept myself from shivering as he and I just stood there. Looking into each others soul. The tiny inferno fizzled out as we stood there, the boy had not concentrated enough to sustain the flames. His features were sharp, but somehow innocent as I searched for some kind of truth in this world gone wrong.

Peoples minds cannot lie, so I found out instantly who he was once he opened his mind to me. Callum Hayes, that was his name and my mind instantly found the meaning to his name. Callum meant dove. I wonder why he would be named that. A dove was a creature of peace, a sign even of God. The third person of the Trinity. But nothing like that mattered anymore. Now was the time of survival, and he could possibly be the key to this problem. But again, I found another difference between Callum and I. My eyes were the color of the sea on a stormy night, deep blue.

Yet, since no one understands the importance of our, my, situation. Everything has a meaning in the perfect world of mine. The color of the sky, water, fire, people even had meanings to them to some extent. This was my world. My perfect little world gone wrong. I came here right after the war, something had gone wrong on the face of the beautiful blue planet. It was no longer beautiful anymore. The oceans were stained red and bodies were strewn all over the ground. People were left to suffer, no one cared anymore. And I couldn't stand it.

So I escaped.

It was all I could do, escape that horrible place and find somewhere peaceful. But this place, it was my place. How could someone else find their way here? Did they enter my mind? Did they follow my thoughts? No, it's impossible. No one could possibly follow the insane thoughts that run through my mind. And then, the boy speaks to me. "Lena, you aren't alone," his voice was soft but it made an impression.

"Why are you here? How did you get here Callum? This is my world, my perfect little world and we don't like visitors."

"I'm here to protect you Lena, and don't tell me you haven't wished for someone to guide you to your peace," Callum replied in a smooth, almost serene voice. Any other person would think he was crazy and telling lies, but I believed him. This was my world and no one could lie here, but if they did, I could tell. "Lena, I want you to think now. Can you tell me how long you've been walking down this road?"

"Mr. Hayes, I've only been on this road for a little less than an hour. And if you wish to join me you're welcome to. I'm headed toward the mountains near the end of this long road," I reply back to him. My voice betrayed my emotions, I was getting quite mad that he was delaying my search and I wished that he would stop talking.

"No thank you miss, you can continue on, I'm heading the other direction," he smiles halfheartedly and turns away. "Have a good day miss"

"You too Callum, goodbye," I say as I turn from him, tearing my gaze away from his eyes. I draw in a long breath then let it out as I look down the long road. There was still much more to come, I turned completely away from him and began my swift stride down the road toward the mountains.

•Callum•

I watched as Lena turned and strode away from me yet again. That poor lost soul. I was her guardian, but I was failing. She had been wandering down this road for more than a decade. Lena had been one of the first people to die in the horrible war that had begun across the world. Her soul was attached somehow to the world and no one had been able to figure out how to break the ties she had to let her move on. Lena had died while walking down her street when a bomb was dropped. It had devastated her hometown in Virginia. And she was the only soul from that area that stayed. In fact she was the only soul that had ever stayed attached to the world for this long.

The poor girl would keep wandering down her perfect street believing that she will get to her destination. Every once in a while I would try to convince her that she was dead, like I just tried to. But so far she has no believed me. Realization is getting stronger though. I feel that soon she will realize that she isn't alive and she'll finally move on. But that day is still far and until then we keep trying.

And she keeps wandering down the everlasting road without ever looking back.


End file.
